


You'll never see the darkest night

by orphan_account



Series: The ways in which [2]
Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: But Not Much, Fluff, M/M, Over use of the words kiwi banana & tea, boys loving boys, tiny tiny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The ways in which Even shows he cares. Even if he cares too much sometimes.





	You'll never see the darkest night

 

* * *

“Do you want a banana?” Even asks, thrusting an entire bunch of bananas underneath Isak's nose. Isak resists the urge to sigh and draws his blankets up higher. “No.” “What about a kiwi?” Even asks hopefully, abandoning the bananas and shoving two kiwis into Isak's face, both of them cradled in one giant hand. Isak stops resisting the urge and sighs, making it as drama-free as he’s capable of right now. “No, Even. Maybe just some tea. Tea would be nice.” “Tea,” Even agrees desperately, nearly hitting himself on the bedside table as he pushes himself to his feet. “I can do tea. Tea is good. Nice warm tea,” he babbles to himself as he rushes out the door.

Isak contemplates smothering himself with the pillow. He doesn’t, because Even would panic even more if he came back and saw it, but for a minute he wants to, if only to get away from Even's hovering.

Even is back before Isak is ready for it, bustling through the door with his arms weighed down with food and drinks and, inexplicably, a blanket from the couch that he drapes over Isak for no reason. “I brought you chocolate,” he says hopefully, holding them out. Seriously. Seriously.

“You get that I’m not dying, right?” Isak asks, pushing himself up onto an elbow so he can eye Even closer. “I know that,” Even says immediately, still holding the bars out. Isak sighs and lets himself fall back against the mattress, holding his arms out. “C’mere.” Even folds himself into Isak's arms like he’s been waiting for it, tucking his head underneath Isak's chin and somehow managing to wrap his arms around Isak's back. “I don’t need any of this stuff,” Isak tells him, petting his hair gently. “I’m just sad and I’m not ready to talk about it, but when I am you know you’re gonna be the first person I tell, right?” “I know,” Even says miserably, breath warm against Isak's throat. “You being sad makes me sad, though.” What a big dumb lug. “It’s okay,” Isak says, still stroking Even's head. “We can just lie here and be sad together, how about that?”

That’s what they do, curled up together in Isak's bed, and in the morning Isak tells him about it while Even breathes deep and even, still asleep.


End file.
